Breaking a King's Heart
by Ghosts of the Past
Summary: "Tell me!" He pleads loudly one last time. "I can't." I say. I closed my eyes, turning my head away from him. Slowly the tears started to fall, one by one, in a small river down my face. "Tell me you love me." Caspian whispered in my ear. I held my breath. I could feel his warm breath blowing in my ear, rolling down my neck, sending shivers down my spine."Your Majesty, please..."
1. Departure from Love

**This is an update version of the same story. Sorry for the confusion.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review.**

* * *

"When will you leave?" He asks with his back towards me. Mother had me practice it a thousand times and still I cried each time. I wept until I could produce no more tears.

"Tomorrow, at dawn." I say in a firm voice, though my heart was drowning. I stood at the end of his bed, my hands balled into fists by my side. I watched as he gazed into the fire, his face harden with anger hidden by a political mask.

"I wish you the best of voyage." Caspian said, slightly turning his head to the side.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I said softly. Caspian pushed away from the mantel. And for the first time in two months, he looked at me.

"Your Majesty," He scoffs out. "It wasn't Your Majesty two months ago." His eyes burned me. They had hardened with hate and pain but under glazed with love and sorrow.

"Your Majesty, please I'm engaged to someone else." Caspian walked closer. I pressed my back against the wooden bedpost.

"Tell me you love him." Caspian said, gently placing a hand on my right cheek. I bit down on my lower lip. I should have said something. But no words came out.

"You're engaged to someone else and yet you can't say you love your intended?" Caspian breathed out against my face. I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Your Majesty, you're drunk. I think-" I had started to say before Caspian placed a finger on my lips.

"I may be a drunk, but I am not the fool. You are." The words stung my heart, but I knew they were true. Caspian's hands fell on my shoulders, trailing down my arms until they rested around my fists. He took my right fist and brought it up to his lips. I felt his soft lips press against the back of my hand. Soon they traveled to the tips of my clenched fingers.

"Just say you won't marry him!" Caspian begs. His eyes desperately pleading with my heart.

"I can't." I say, almost losing my voice. I had tried to cut my feelings off for him. I had told him about this as soon as I knew. But nothing I did could change my father's mind.

"Yes you can. I know you can. So why won't you make your self do it! I love you Nafaria!"

I was stone cold. I couldn't move at all. this wasn't the first time he had said it to me. But if was the first time the first time that it hung in the air and stung me, refusing to leave. It was hurting me like an open wound that wouldn't heal.

I bit down on the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from letting the tears slip from my eyes.

"Do you still love me?" Caspian asked. It was a simple question. The answer was 'No' or 'Yes'. Yet I could feel my mouth dry up. My tongue felt a stone, weighing my words down. Seconds turned into minutes as Caspian waited for my answer.

"Answer me!" Caspian shouted at me, making me bump my head against the wooden bedpost. Caspian's hands landed on my shoulders. I looked away from him, staring dully into the fire.

"Tell me!" He pleads loudly one last time.

"I can't." I say. I closed my eyes, turning my head away from him. Slowly the tears started to fall, one by one, in a small river down my face.

"Tell me you love me." Caspian whispered in my ear. I held my breath. I could feel his warm breath blowing in my ear, rolling down my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Your Majesty, please…" I pleaded out. Tears were streaming down. The will to ignore him was wearing thin.

"Tell me!" He shouted softly in my ear. His hands were still gripping my shoulders. He lowered his lips to the crook of my neck. Caspian's dry lips slowly placed open mouth kisses, trailing from my shoulder to my neck. Each one sent me down a road of buried memories. Ones that I had locked away a long time ago.

"Do you still love me?" Caspian whispered in my ear, leaning to place a light kiss on my side temple. His lips ghosted over from my temple to my chin. They were so close it almost felt like old times.

Finally he got the answer he wanted from me. He kissed me on the lips. They were pressed firmly against my frozen still lips.

When my body couldn't take it anymore. I gave in to the passion that was burning me alive. I opened my mouth, granting him permission. I wanted to drown myself with my own dying pleasure, but a part of me was telling at me to stop with this foolish game.

His hands fell down to rest on my waist, pulling me away from the wooden bedpost, but pulling me towards my King. The King that I'm being forced to leave behind. The King that I still love dearly. He gave me one more kiss before pulling away.

"Don't leave, don't marry him." Caspian looked into my eyes. When I finally opened them, they came with the tears that were killing my heart.

"I have too. I'm sorry." I sounded like I was almost begging. Soon his warmth was pulling away from me.

"No, I'm sorry for believing in you. To think that the girl who could stand in the face of danger and death would be so cowardly when it comes to fighting for love. True love." Caspian's voice spat out. Each word filled with poisonous venom, fell out of his mouth and hung in the air. The words stung but they were true. I was brave in battle but when it came to love, I was a scared girl. I couldn't face my heart as easily as I could face my enemies.

"I'm sorry." I said barely above a whisper. I quickly pushed past Caspian and headed for the door. My heart was beating loudly and tears fell from my eyes once more. I couldn't stand to see him so broken, but what could I do? I didn't have a choice.

I loved him and yet I am going to be wedded to another.

* * *

**I hoped you liked reading the chapter. Don't forget to review. I'll try and post more as soon as I can.  
**


	2. A New Battle for Everyday to Follow

**This is an update version of the same story. Sorry for the confusion.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review.**

* * *

The sun rose up to greet the parting moon. It casted it morning golden rays over the Telmarine Castle. The King however, was still awake for he had never gone to sleep the night before. He was still heartbroken over the loss of the woman he loved.

The sunlight spilled in past the curtained window of Nafaria. She was awake and dressed in a traveling cloak and riding boots. Her lady-maids rushed around her as they tried to finish up the last minute packing. Nafaria's mother, The Lady Griffin of Archenland, was walking around yelling at the servants.

Nafaria looked around at the remains of what used to be her chambers at court. The walls were bare and the floors were naked of their clothing as they were already packed in the trunks that waited near the door.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Nafaria mother asked. Nafaria nodded her head and followed her mother out of her chambers and down the hallway. The Castle was still quiet even in the early morning hours. Their horses waited in the courtyard. Nafaria and her lady-maids quickly walked down the winding stone stairs that led to the courtyard.

They were met with the King waiting. He was holding onto Nafaria's horse. She froze for a moment before resuming her steps next to her lady-maids.

"Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence?" Lady Griffin asked in a brisk manner. Caspian said nothing but to glare at her. Lady Griffin nodded her head and mounted her horse. She motioned for the traveling party to follow her out to the road leading to the village.

"Your Majesty." Nafaria's voice was laced with a slight quiver. Caspian's hand was still clasped around the horse's reins. "I did not expect to see you up this early."

"I never went to sleep Nafaria." Any tenderness or love that was once there was gone. Caspian voice was harsh and cold. Nafaria licked her lips and looked down at the stone ground.

"What are you doing here Caspian?" Nafaria asked, letting herself slip back into old times when she thought they could get no better. Her eyes were filled with tears that would tear her apart.

"Don't go." Caspian stated simply and plainly.

"I have to. I don't have a choice." Nafaria said as she mounted her horse and grabbed the reins without giving Caspian another glance. But Caspian hadn't let go of the reins.

"If you leave this Castle, I shall never forgive you." Caspian said looking up at Nafaria. She didn't look down, she couldn't look down.

"Then you best leave Your Majesty. Do not shed your tears for me for I do not plan on coming back." Nafaria said in a cold voice, the coldest she could muster. Her heart was truly breaking into a thousand pieces once more.

She pulled to reins out of Caspian's grasp and cantered past the gates to join her mother and her traveling party. She had reached the edge of the city, near the shipping docks, when she looked back at the Castle. It was nothing more than a small figure in the far distance. Nafaria knew she would regret this for the rest of her life, but it was her duty to her family. She couldn't and wouldn't let her family fall into a disgraced honor again.

She felt herself dying on the inside. 'How could I do this?' She asked herself. Nafaria shook her head and continued to canter down to the shipping docks. When she boarded the ship, her mother took her below deck and then locked her in her cabin quarters. Nafaria sighed as she sat down in a chair that was close to the ship's port hole. The wind that could push through, fell onto Nafaria's face and brought some small peace to her in the hectic life of politics and love. Both of which were never in her control.

* * *

**I hoped you liked reading the chapter. Don't forget to review. I'll try and post more as soon as I can. Sorry it was so short.  
**


	3. A Lover's Dying Guilt

**This is an update version of the same story. Sorry for the confusion.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review.**

* * *

"Your Majesty! You must come quickly! His Grace was injured. He requests your presence." Lady Bennett begged her Queen to leave her chambers. Queen Nafaria looked up at the voice of her lady-in-waiting. She stood up from her wooden desk, her dress billowing behind her as she followed her lady-in-waiting to her husband's bed chambers. Once she entered the room she noticed that her King was surrounded by the King's Council.

"My Queen, you are here." The King's horse voice said. Queen Nafaria quickly made her way over to her dear husband.

"My King, what has happened?" She asked in a worried voice. She sat next to him and held his hand. With her other free hand she gently stroke her husband's forehead.

"My dear it is nothing to worry about. It was just a simple hunting accident. Oh now don't fret about me. Go, bring the children to me." Queen Nafaria had small tears forming in her eyes. She looked over to Lady Bryn, who nodded her head and went off to gather the children.

"My dear, please let me cover your leg. I don't want the children to question you-"

"Hush now wife. The children will see something of this like in their life. Why not see it now?" The Queen knew better than to argue with her ailing husband, so she nodded her head and remained quiet till Lady Bryn had brought the children in.

"What has happened father?" Prince Andrew asked in his childish concerned voice. Queen Nafaria looked concerned, first at her oldest child and then to her ailing husband. Her husband shook it off.

"Nothing that you need to worry about my boy. Tell your mother she has nothing to fret about." The king gave a weak laugh as he tried to look healthier than what he really was.

"I have everything to fret about, my dear. Andrew go bring your sisters and your brother." Queen Nafaria watched her eldest son jump off the bed and take the shy seven year old's hand with the little five year old following them.

"How are the Princesses?" King Ralston asks his daughters. They crawled up onto the bed and joined their father and brother. Queen Nafaria stood up to make room for her children and watched as her husband spent his, possible, last hours with his family.

She asked for everyone to leave the bed chambers. She wanted to spend a few minutes alone with her family privately. Although it was clear that her husband was in pain; he never once showed it to his children. He smiled and laughed with them. He picked up his youngest child, a girl of two years, and placed her near his chest, holding her like he had always done before. Queen Nafaria thought back on how much she didn't deserve this man. Her husband. He was a good king, a kind husband, an excellent friend, and a wonderful father to her children.

The Royal Family spent the rest of the night in the the private chambers of the King Ralston. The Queen tried to keep a smile on her face as she watched her children and her husband play on his bed. One by one the children fell asleep, laying themselves all over the bed.

"This was very nice dear." King Ralston said in a weak strained voice.

"Please don't believe that this is the end, my love. You have a family that needs you. A Kingdom that needs a strong leader, Andrew is still too young." Queen Nafaria said in a soft voice. She held onto King Ralston's hand, drawing soothing circles on the back of his hand.

"I do not control when I come or go. My dear Nafaria, please do not worry. My time was long time coming." King Ralston voice was growing weaker. Queen Nafaria felt the tears well up. They started to spill one by one down her face in a small stream. Queen Nafaria's grip grew stronger on her dying husband's hand.

"I'm sorry my dear, but he is calling me." King Ralston voice soon faltered into nothing. A small sharp cry burst out from Queen Nafaria's lips. The tears rolled down her face and covered her in a broken heart. Queen Nafaria's cry's were near silent and drowning her voice. She called out for the Lady Bryn.

"Your Majesty called?" Lady Bryn asked. Queen Nafaria turned her head to her children's governess, tears streaming down her face.

"Take the children out, now." Queen Nafaria's voice was breaking. Lady Bryn nodded her head and quickly gathers three more lady maids to help with the sleeping young royals.

"Bring the King's Council in please. Tell them it is urgent." Queen Nafaria ordered out, once her children were out of the room. The guards posted at the door followed the orders.

The next morning Queen Nafaria wore only white and a gold veil. She was in mourning of her husband. The whole kingdom was waiting on the Queen's official word on the King. She hadn't said a word to anyone, not even her children.

Queen Nafaria gave her official word to her Court and to the people of the Kingdom.

"On this day, we grieve for the lost of our beloved King, my dear husband and the wonderful father to our children. It is true that our King passed away during the night. He spent the last hours and moment with his family in his private chambers. It is true that the King was ill and that was increased by the hunting accident that occurred the other day."

The speech that she gave was short and simple. She needed to start preparing for his funeral. As was custom she would invite all of the neighboring Royals and she would rule the Kingdom until her son was old enough to rule on his own.

The only thing that she feared was inviting Caspian and his Queen. It had been ten years since she had last seen her. Ten years since she last spoke to him, ten years since she had written to him. She hoped that it wouldn't be awkward between them. She knew she broke his heart but she had her obligations to follow, and she couldn't be angry at him for marrying the King's Lord Chamber's daughter. He had his own obligations to follow. It was the way of the Court. The way of nobles and Royals.

But had ten years really changed everything?

* * *

**I hoped you liked reading the chapter. Don't forget to review. I'll try and post more as soon as I can. Sorry it was so short.  
**


	4. Embers that Glow

**This is an update version of the same story. Sorry for the confusion.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review.**

* * *

The slow music started, signaling the beginning of the funeral procession. The whole Kingdom came to pay their respects to the fallen King and his widowed Queen. Queen Nafaria tried to stay strong for her kids. Her four small children trailed behind her, and the young Prince Andrew had a casted down look on his face.

The walk from the Castle to the Moon Lake seemed to take forever. It seemed a lifetime ago when she last took her husband down the lake. It was after the birth of their third child. She asked King Ralston to bring her to the lake. It was one of the few moments that she had King Ralston. Since she had landed in the Kingdom's harbor she had very few moments to know her husband in private. The whole Kingdom had stopped their daily labors and instead came to follow the funeral procession down to the lake.

Queen Nafaria sat on the throne as she accepted the nobles and foreign royals' condolences. She silently nodded her head and gave her thanks. She was halfway through the line of people when she spotted King Caspian and Queen Evana. They walked arm in arm down the line of people. Queen Nafaria sat up a little taller when she came into eye contact with King Caspian.

"Your Majesty," King Caspian greeted with a deep bow. His wife, Queen Evana, gave Queen Nafaria a little curtsey. "Our deepest condolences on the loss of your husband. May he rest in peace within Aslan's country."

Queen Nafaria nodded her head in appreciation.

"Thank you. I do hope that you stay for the feast to celebrate my husband's life." Queen Nafaria said as she looked at the younger Queen and her husband, Queen Nafaria's former lover.

King Caspian nodded his head.

"It would be an honor." King Caspian said. Queen Evana smiled while King Caspian gazed a little longer at Queen Nafaria. The Queen of Archenland kept her head held high. It was an awkward first met after years apart. But she couldn't risk anybody knowing. Especially since her husband had just died.

As the night continued, the hour of the feast drew nearer. Queen Nafaria fumbled around with the golden bejeweled necklace. Her lady-in-waiting had just finished her hair and was now waiting for the Queen to be ready to make the descent from her private bed chambers to the great hall for the feast.

"Let us go now. I shouldn't keep the guest waiting any longer." Queen Nafaria stood up and made her way to the doors. Her guards opened the doors and Queen Nafaria slowly made her way down to the great hall. Once she was there they announced her presence and everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed down to her. She smiled to all of them and took her seat at the head of the table. The feast continued with merriment, music and laughter.

The Queen looked on as she ate her food and laughed with her ladies-in-waiting. The feast was in full swing and the thoughts of any sorrow were wiped away. The court was laughing and dancing without a care in the world.

"Will her Majesty be willing to dance with me?" King Caspian asked as he walked up the stairs of the pedestal and bowed down politely. Queen Nafaria looked at the awaiting hand that King Caspian offered her. She was stunned silent.

"Your Majesty?" A lady-in-waiting asked. Queen Nafaria slowly came out of her face and nodded her head in head acceptance. She looked at the faces around her and then stood up and walked around the table. She took King Caspian waiting hand she instructed for a waltz.

As the music started, memories were stirred awake. Queen Nafaria fumbled with the folds of her dress.

"King Caspian, how are you faring?" Queen Nafaria asked. This was the first time they had laid eyes on each other.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking." King Caspian said. They continued with the awkward waltz across the floor, with all eyes on them. The Archenland court, as well as other foreign Royals, watched wide eyed as the Queen of Archenland and the King of Narnia waltzed across the marble floor among the other dancers.

They tried to keep things low key between them, at least in front of everyone, but it didn't stop them from feeling the flame that hadn't died ten years ago.

"Why haven't you danced with your wife?" Queen Nafaria asked. She kept up the courtier smile on her face. King Caspian grimaced. It did not go unnoticed by Queen Nafaria.

"What is wrong?" Queen Nafaria held concern on her face. The courtier smile dropped and replaced with the true concern of a real friend.

"She is not like you. All she is concerned with is keeping up with the latest fashion and gossip. Her father saw the chance of gaining more wealth and power if his daughter was my wife. He was sadly mistaken. I miss you." King Caspian said almost mournfully. Instantly the Queen placed a courtier mask on her face. She couldn't let anyone else know what she was feeling.

"I thought you said you wouldn't forgive me if I left." Queen Nafaria said almost pulling away from King Caspian's embrace.

"That was before I married the wrench." King Caspian spat out. It was Queen Nafaria's turn to wince at his words.

"She doesn't seem all that bad. Have you even given her a chance?" Queen Nafaria asked. King Caspian let out a sigh.

"Met me out in the gardens?" King Caspian asked. Queen Nafaria nodded her head as the waltz came to an end.

Two hours had passed since King Caspian and Queen Nafaria last touched. The fest was coming to an end as it was almost one in the morning. Slowly the nobles and visiting royals left the banquet hall and ascended to their assigned rooms in the Archenland Castle. The night sky was still scattered with diamond like stars.

They met by the fountain, which was near the center of the gardens. Queen Nafaria found King Caspian sitting on the ledge of the fountain holding a lilac in one hand and a red tulip in the other.

"Caspian please don't." Queen Nafaria said. She held up her hands trying to ignore the flowers in his hands.

"You know that I never meant to say any of those words. I was just so broken then. I still love you." Caspian said as he held out the red tulip. "You have always been my first true love, and always will be." He held out the other flower. Nafaria accepted them with a slightly pained smile on her face.

"Nafaria. You are always welcomed back. Maybe you could visit me, you could met my son." Nafaria smiled.

"That would be nice. But I have my family here; I have a country to run. Things are not as easy as they once were." Nafaria said as they sat down on the bench, across from the fountain.

"Nothing ever is now. You have a wife and a young son. I've lost my husband and I have four young children to look after. A new King of Archenland whom is no older than your son." Nafaria said. Her voice was breaking. So much was happening to her in such little time. Her head was spinning. Nafaria's life was turning upside down again. She placed the flowers down on her lap and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Why must everything be more complicated now than they were ten years ago?" Nafaria couldn't stand to sit anymore. She stood up so suddenly, taking Caspian by surprise. Nafaria was breathing heavily. She started to claw at the front of her dress, trying to undo the corset's bindings.

"I can't breathe." She announces and started to walk farther into the garden. Caspian was worried for her own well being and followed into the garden. He watched as she turned left and right, still clawing at her corset.

"Nafaria, what's wrong?" Caspian said, trying to keep up with her. Nafaria looked around her. She started to sway but before she could fall, Caspian grabbed her. He placed his hand on her forehead. She was burning. Instantly he started to worry. He picked her up bridal style and carried back to the main banquet hall.

"Someone help. The Queen has fainted." Caspian called out. Instantly the music stopped and everyone was rushing towards the unconscious Queen that laid in Caspian's arms. Queen Nafaria's personal guards came to carry her to her bed chambers, out of Caspian's grasp. He stood in the hall as he watched helplessly. Carrying his long ago lover to another part of the Castle. But he was more worried than he had ever been before. She seemed fine this morning and at the beginning of the reception. So what had changed so drastically?

* * *

**I hoped you liked reading the chapter. Don't forget to review. I'll try and post more as soon as I can.  
**


End file.
